Scroll
A Scroll is an object that functions as a collapsible, holographic tablet. It is capable, among other things, to function as a phone, a portable computer, a camera and a streaming device as well as a gaming controller. During combat it is able to gauge a user's Aura and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates. Description The Scroll is clearly more advanced in some ways than contemporary handheld devices. Visibly, they are nothing more than a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips; the interlocking design of these grips allows the unit to be collapsible, much like a scroll of paper, hence the name. Each Scroll has a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its center when the device is in its closed state. The user presses this button to unlock the two grips and deploy the screen. This button also flashes when the Scroll gives an audible alert, such as when a new message has been received. Scrolls appear to come in two different sizes. Small Scrolls can deploy to be approximately the size of a smartphone, while large Scrolls can deploy to be the size of a medium-sized tablet. It appears that the size of a Scroll's screen is adjustable by how far apart the user pulls the grips. Scrolls can be opened horizontally or vertically, though it appears that the widely preferred orientation is horizontal for large Scrolls and vertical for small Scrolls. They can also come in different colors, as most students have white Scrolls while most adults have been seen with black Scrolls. Some seem more personalized than others as Arthur Watts' Scroll is black with a gold trim and featuring his last initial in gold lettering. It is not clear if Scrolls at Beacon Academy are standalone devices, or mobile terminals for a larger, fixed computer system that serves all the students and faculty. Usage They are shown to have a range of sensory and interfacing functions, such as relaying information from surveillance devices in real time and monitoring the Aura levels of multiple people at once. Several icons at the top right of the display hint at Internet-style browsing functions, such as Home, Search and Mail. There are also folder icons, indicating that the device can be used to store data. The 'mail' function has been shown to access voice messages as well as displaying short text-only messages, similar to the real-world SMS system. Scrolls also seem to function as keys, seen when Ruby Rose asks Jaune Arc if he locked himself out of his room and he denies it, showing her his Scroll as proof. Whilst in voice message mode, Jaune's Scroll is also showing an audio pattern analyzer window. It is not clear if this is a standard part of the audio playback software or if it is an individual preference setting used by Jaune. During his battle with the Ursa in "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Jaune's Scroll showing his Aura gauge appears to be attached to his shield. This suggests Scrolls can be mounted onto other objects depending on the user's needs. It was shown in "A Minor Hiccup" that Scrolls can also be used as methods of identification and as mobile data storage devices. Both functions are used by Weiss at the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. It was also revealed that the Scroll can take pictures, as Ruby pulled it out after she said she was going to take one of the CCT Tower. The camera lens of Weiss Schnee's Scroll can be seen on the back of the right-hand handgrip when she uses the device's ID function in a lift at the CCT Tower. The device can transmit and receive data both through a port on the bottom, as well as through direct contact. Weiss receives files through the port in the CCT, and Ironwood places his Scroll face-down on Ozpin's desk to show a projection in "It's Brawl in the Family". "Lessons Learned" also shows that Scrolls can be used as game controllers, similar to how wireless devices in the real world can be programmed to replace dedicated controllers, shown when Ruby, Qrow and Yang use their Scrolls to play a fighting game. "Argus Limited" expands upon this by showing that scrolls can be used as a mobile gaming device. Ruby is shown playing a game on her scroll in Team RWBY's room on the train. RWBY: Amity Arena takes advantage of this to present itself as a canonical scroll game played on Remnant. Both "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" and "Fall" show the Scroll's capability of watching live events streamed to the device. In the respective episodes, Ozpin uses his device to watch camera feeds of prospective students, and people watch the Vytal Festival Tournament via their handhelds. In the World of Remnant episode "Cross Continental Transmit System", it was revealed that the Scrolls access wireless information through the use of the Cross Continental Transmit System towers within a safeguarded part of each kingdom. In "Battle of Beacon", a Scroll is used to record live video. In the "Volume 4 Character Short", Scrolls are shown to be capable of conference calls, connecting at least four Scrolls to the same audio call. In "The Coming Storm", it is shown that Scrolls have a flashlight function, as Ruby uses hers to illuminate a dark room. Trivia *Ruby mentions on her Twitter account that she gets to have her own Scroll, now that she is enrolled at Beacon Academy. Image Gallery Scroll1.png V2 05 00083.png 14 00023.png V4 11 00052.png V6 01 00066.png Ozpin scroll.png Newscroll Screenshot (851).png|Newer Scroll Model manufactured and distributed at Atlas Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Technology